Red Balloon
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Draco takes his son to a park one snowy day to cheer up Scorpius who has been sad ever since his mother died. While there they run into Harry Potter and his son Albus and go looking for balloons to make their sons happy. Fluff


Snow is falling and so I tighten my black scarf, fixing it so that it covers my chin but leaves my mouth uncovered. Scorpius is running around in the snow, chasing other children and being chased, all the while laughing with abandon. I am so glad to see him happy. Ever since his mother died a year ago he has been nothing but frowns and one worded sentences, but today I decided that we ought to let ourselves enjoy life. A wonderful winter day, beginning with the sun shining down on last nights snowfall. Now though the clouds are taking over and snow is gently coming down.

I see the other parents moving to gather their children and I put my novel into my bag and get up from my bench as well. The children protest with their mothers and fathers but I see Scorpius turn to see me. He looks like a snow fairy, tiny and all bundled up in white and silver. A ridiculous fear blossoms in my chest, scared that he will disappear in this sudden sprinkling of snowflakes but he smiles and comes running towards me.

"Father!" he says joyously as he reaches my side. "Father I would like a balloon!"

"A what?"

"My new friend Albus was talking about how he had gotten a balloon last week, and I want one too!"

I sigh, a balloon, where on earth does one get a balloon during the winter? Aren't balloons for spring and summer days?

"Father?"

"I am sorry Scorpius but I do not know where I could possibly get you a balloon."

"I'll go ask ask Albus then."

I open my mouth to stop him but he is already off, running towards one of the families. I watch him go and when he stops next to a small boy with unruly black hair my heart nearly stops in his chest. The boy stands next to a man who must be his father with the same unruly black hair. Harry Potter.

How could I have missed him? He must have come after I was already engrossed in my novel. The only time I had looked up this entire time was to make sure that Scorpious was still there, playing and happy, but other than that my attention was devoted to the new novel I had bought just last week.

My son suddenly looks shy beside the Potters but his friend, Potter's son, is all smiles and rosy cheeks as he talks to his father, gesturing towards my son. I see Potter give my son a strange look and then he asks him something, but the wind has begun to pick up and I cannot hear him.

Scorpius then points over to me and I have the urge to run, but I know that I cannot do that. Potter looks over at me and his expression freezes. I look back, locking my gaze with his, daring him to scowl but he just smiles and then turns back to the children and says something that makes his son whoop and Scorpious give a small satsified smile.

All of a sudden they have begun walking over to me and I stay put, waiting curiously and anxiously. I have not seen Potter in almost two years. Scorpius was five then and Astoria and I were just coming out of Weasley's Wheezes, Scorpius gleefuly clutching the pigmy puff we had bought him when we bumped into Potter walking into the shop, his own children in front of him. We had not acknolwedged one another but I did manage to notice how haggard Potter looked. Not surprising since the Prophet was going on about his divorce to Ginevra Weasley at the time.

"Hello Malfoy," Potter said, approaching me with our sons. He wore an easy smile, quite different from when I had last glimpsed him.

"Potter."

"Oh come now Malfoy you can be nicer. I am going to help you find a balloon for your son."

"You are?"

"Am I allowed to?"

I look at my son who is looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Please Mr. Malfoy! Scorpius really wants one!"

I turn my gaze to Potter's son who looks me straight on, unabashed at addressing me so directly. This isn't too surprsing, this is Potter's son afterall.

"I suppose that it would be alright."

"Brilliant!" Potter's son exclaims and grabs hold of Scorpius gloved hand and drags him away, chatting how amazing balloons are.

"Don't go too far ahead of us," Potter warns with a laugh and we follow after them, Potter walking easily beside me. "So Malfoy, how have you been?"

"Alright," I say.

"Still as proud as ever I seem" Potter says, but he doesn't sound offended by it which surprises me lightly. Then again he must know that my wife died and even if it had been a year it still isn't very easy.

"And yourself?" I ask politely.

"I'm alright, though inbetween work and keeping my demon children out of trouble and candy shops I am rather exhuasted." I give a small smile at his description of his children. "Oh you smile but you don't have three hell-raisers who take after their head-strong mother."

"And their trouble-seeking father no doubt," I add.

"That's not fair Malfoy, I never went looking for trouble it always found me!"

I give a small laugh. I am quite enjoying Potter's conversation and company as we follow our sons down then winding path in the park towards the balloon.

"I don't know Potter, you were either in detention or in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts as I recall."

"Well you only live once Malfoy, and what is life without a few risks?"

I look over at him and I must admit Potter has a rather attractive smile; warm and easy-going. It is nice that we can joke about Hogwarts without any anmosity.

"Maybe Potter, maybe."

"Oh come on I know that you enjoy risks as much as the next man."

"Really now Potter?" I say amused. The laughter of our sons being carried to us by the soft winter breeze and snowflakes falling on our hair, making him look like he has dandruff.

"Really. You have joined me on a quest for a balloon, have you not."

I scoff. "We are going to look for something to amuse children Potter, hardly what I would call dancing with danger."

"But years ago you wouldn't have even joined me, would you have?"

No, I wouldn't have. The mere thought of it would have been waved away as ridiculous in my mind. "Still it is not risky."

Before Potter can answer his son is shrieking that we have arrived and I direct my attention to a small cart along the path with two children next it, their parents behind them. The old man next to the cart is handing the children balloons.

"Bet you thought you couldn't find any during winter, didn't you?" Potter says, standing close to me.

"Well they just seemed more approipriate for the spring and summer time."

"Maybe." Then Potter turns his attention to the children. "Come on you two."

I watch as Potter makes pleasant talk with the balloon man and has our sons pick out which balloon catches their fancy. As the balloon man is handing my son a bright green balloon he says something that seems to make Potter blush and I find that a blush on Potter's cheeks is quite nice.

The man then hands Potter a red balloon.

"Father look!" Scorpius says happily, running over to me to proudly present me with his latest source of joy.

"Very nice Scorpius," I tell him and he smiles under my compliment.

"Scorpius you're balloon is so cool! I got green last time though, what do you think of my yellow one?" Potters son asks, coming over to us and commendearing my son's attention away from me.

"I like it a lot," Scorpius says.

"Malfoy," Potter says, walking over with his red balloon. "Our chldren seem happy."

"Yes. Thank you Potter."

"Not a problem. Oh, um the balloon man thought you might want this so here." Potter then extends his arms some to give me the red balloon. I blink in confusion.

"Potter I am not a child."

At this Potter blushes more. "I know but you don't have to be a child to have a balloon."

I give him a strange look but take the balloon anyways, my gloved hand brushing against his bare fingers. I can feel how warm they are even through the cloth of my gloves and it makes my cheeks heat up slightly. "Thank you," I say and he smiles.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can Scorpius come over and play sometimes? Please?"

Potter and I look at his son who is practically bouncing around and my son who looks slightly embarassed.

"Sure, if that is OK with his father."

"Please Mr. Malfoy, please!" the child asks me with big eyes. I look at him sternly but find that I do not want to deny him a promise of yes.

"We'll see," I say.

"Yes!" Potter's son whoops triumphantly. Who knows, maybe having a friend will help Scorpius come out of the shell he seemed to create after Astoria passed away.

"I guess I'll owl you then," Potter says to me.

"I guess you will," i say.

"Well we best be going then. I have to pick up my other two from Ron and Hermione's before they drive Ron insane."

"Yes Scorpius and I ought to be getting along as well, the snow seems to be falling faster now," I comment.

"Bye Scorpius!" Potter's son exclaims and wraps his arms tightly around my son, who looks at a loss for words. I look at Potter who is looking at me rather shyly.

"I'm glad that we met again," he says.

"In a strange way I am as well Potter."

This gets a smile from him. Today just seems to be the perfect day to smile. "So yeah I'll owl you."

"I look forward to it."

"Really?"

We stare at each other, seeming to be caught up in what has been implied, but then Potter's son ruins the moment by tugging on his father's robe impatiently.

"C'mon Daddy, there's bound to be hot coco at Uncle Ron's!"

"We're going Albus," he says but he makes no move to go and looks back at me. " See you later Malfoy."

"I am sure that you will," I say and turn to leave, reaching down and taking my son's hand in my own.

"Oh and Malfoy!" I pause and turn to look at Potter. "You look kind of cute with that balloon."

If my cheeks were slightly red before they must now reflect the bright color of the balloon he refers to. Before I can say anything Albus Potter is dragging his father away and so I lead Scorpius away as well.

"Father," my son asks after the Potters are out of sight. The snow has gotten rather heavy now and I am thinkig that a cup of hot coco would be rather nice.

"Yes Scorpius."

"When we got our balloons the balloon man asked Mr. Potter if you were his husband."

"Did he now," I say. My blush remains but to my surprise a small smile is creeping its way upon my lips.

"Father can two men be married?"

"Of course Scorpius, just like how your mother and I were married."

I look down, instantly regretting bringing up Astoria but instead of depressed Scorpius looks intruiged.

"Father, are you going to marry Mr. Potter?"

I laugh out loud. Oh the mind of a five year old, so young and so accepting and so quick! "Who knows, but right now let us worry about getting home and putting our balloons somewhere safe so that we can enjoy a nice hot cup of coco."

This puts a smile on Scorpius's face and he chatters on about the games he had played earlier with the other children as we make our way back to our small but nice flat, the image of Potter's red but pleased face as he gave me the balloon still fresh in my mind.

A/N: reviews please?


End file.
